X4: Salvation
by deConstruction
Summary: With a new villain arrising from the ashes of the deaths of Charles Xavier, Jean Grey and Scott Summers the X Men are once more the last line of defense for the war between mutants and humans. Please R&R!


_**A/N**__**: **_**I have far too many other stories waiting to be updated to begin a new one, but this idea simply won't leave me alone. Whilst this is my first attempt at a story in the X Men movies universe, I have used characters from the team in other stories. **

**This is my attempt at a continuation of the series. Whilst like a lot of fans I felt let down by X3, I still want to take what happened in that film and tell what happened next. Whilst I am by no means an X Men expert, I am a fan and have experienced the characters in different mediums from movie, television to graphic novel. For that reason, I shall be including other characters that exist in X Men, whilst also drawing on different storylines already established in the comics to create the plot. That being said, certain characters and situations from the comics will be changed to fit in with my plot and this isn't just a retelling of an already seen plot. If you are unfamiliar with any of the characters I use, there's loads of information available on the net on their powers and background etc, although hopefully you won't need it because you'll get to know them throughout the story.**

**As well as being my first shot at an X Men movie story, this also will have three and possibly four mini-plotlines running at once which is something I've never done before. There is an arc that everything fits into, but there's going to be more involved. I'm hoping this works, and that you enjoy reading it. Like all authors, my mood depends on reviews. So if you're reading, I'd love it if you'd spare me a few minutes of your time to review and tell me what you think provided its constructive. With that said, on with the story!**

* * *

**Title:** _X4: Salvation_  
**By:** _deConstruction_  
**Rating:** _M (for language, violence and sexual content)_  
**Pairings:** _Wait and see_  
**Slash:** _Yes. Though nothing random or self-serving._  
**Characters from the movie:** _Yes. Wait and see which ones._  
**Characters from the comics:** _Well I don't want to give everything away just yet!_  
**Summary:** _After the seeming deaths of Charles Xavier, Jean Grey and Scott Summers, the Xavier institute for Gifted Youngsters has slowly returned to normality under the new guidance of Storm. However, things don't stay settled for long when a new threat arises in the wake of the multiple deaths and the future of institute comes under threat from more than one source. With secrets revealed and startling truths confronted, the future of mutant kind will be decided once and for all by a group of uncanny mutants...The X Men._

* * *

**X4: Salvation**  
_Prologue_

The swirl of autumnal wind disturbed the heavy leather duster that cloaked his body. The disturbed garment flapped open briefly, exposing more black leather that moulded to his body as a perfect second skin. His gloved hands pulled the two sides together, and the figure continued forward, fastening the duster with a sing button just below his sternum.

Night had fallen early this evening, giving him the cover that he needed. The plans he had carefully formulated all relied upon the stealth of the mission. Whilst he was confident he could hold his own against Xavier's little band of merry X Men, it would be much simpler to simply sneak in and steal what he needed without ever alerting the school to his presence. Eventually of course, they'd find out what he'd done, but by then he assured himself it would be far too late for them to do anything about it.

A gloved hand reached up to the communications device that clipped around his ear. Gently pressing the earpiece deeper into his ear, he spoke into the microphone that extended to just below his razor sharp cheekbone.

"Report." His command was delivered in a tone as bitter as the October air that swirled around him, but the intended recipient replied moments after a crackle of background noise, seemingly unbothered by the tone of voice.

"The perimeter cameras have been disabled," came the feminine, distinctly British reply. "I'm about to disable the motion detection grid now, sir. You should have full access to the site in forty seconds"

The thin line of his black lips curved into a sneering smile. "Beautiful work." His devilish red eyes glowed menacingly out from the face of white skin they were imbedded in, watching intently the ground before him. It didn't take too long before her voice sounded again over the crackle of static. Her perfectly proper diction informed him that the motion detectors were now offline and he was free to proceed with his plan according to schedule.

Folding the collar up on his floor length jacket, his thick black leather boots made no sound as they stepped over the damp grass, leaving the sidewalk behind. He couldn't help but give in to anticipation, the hiss of his breath sounding as each foot connected with the grounds of the school. His pet had informed him that the area was safe, but he still expected the shriek of warning alarms to start announcing his presence. But the sound never came. On his left, the School for Gifted Youngsters was bathed in darkness. A power cut, also orchestrated by him, meant that those still awake at this hour would probably be huddling together somewhere on the ground floor. He imagined them perhaps in one of the communal areas, gathered together around a candle that would provide some flickering light in the darkness he had created.

All around him, animals fell silent as he approached the prize. The beautifully kept grounds usually alive with nature seemed to fall into the void of darkness as he made his way ever closer. Finally, he was where he needed to be. It would be a simple matter of extending his hand and _taking _what should have been his from the beginning, and his greatest achievement would be ever closer to becoming reality.

"Dominikos," he said, glancing over his left shoulder to see the hulking presence of his loyal follower. Despite the thick corded muscles wrapped around his body, his companion had remained surprisingly silent as he followed in his footsteps. "If you would be so kind as to open my little treasure box."

At once the silent figured nodded, pulling down a darkened visor over his eyes as he stepped next to his leader. The leather gloved hand suddenly grasped him by the bicep however, and the owner of the gloved limb leaned closer to nearly whisper into Dominikos' ear.

"Gently does it, my pet." He hissed, turning to face his goal. The ground in front of him was perfectly a perfect smoothed surface, the grass trimmed to perfection at this resting place. "Always remember, respect for the dead."

"Respect for the dead," Dominikos repeated in his Cretan tones, taking the last step forward as the grip on his arm was released.

With a subtle motion, he lifted both his hands, stretching his arms out so that both palms faced downwards towards the ground. The release of power was almost instant, and the leather coated man grimaced with pleasure as he felt wave after wave of controlled, devastating energy pouring into the ground beneath his feet. The earth buckled under the pressure, the ground crumbling and pulling apart under the invisible wave of energy being direct at it. He leaned closer, watching as Dominikos' ability to generate seismic waves destroyed the earth in front of him.

His breath hitched once more in anticipation as the ground revealed a solid wooden box several feet below the ground. It was made of beautifully stained and polished wood, inscribed with a golden nameplate that bore the designation of the remains of the person it once held.

Dominikos stepped back, his work completed, allowing his leader to kneel down and lovingly scoop the box out of the ground. It fit perfectly between his arms, and as he lifted it out of the dirt, he clutched the box protectively to his chest. A single finger dusted off the fragments of dirt and soil that still clung to the golden plate, obscuring the name of the one he had come all this way for. He traced the tip of his finger over the engravings, smiling as a parent would to an infant that had just opened their eyes for the first time.

Aware of the presence behind him, he finally tore his gaze away from the box to see his two pets standing patiently behind him, their eyes ever alert in the darkness.

"The motion detection grid is reinitializing sir," she said, standing perfectly as a soldier would greeting their commanding officer. He took a moment to admire the black body suit she had chosen for the occasion, the colour contrasting against the purple tones through her hair that had been sensibly pulled back from her face for the purposes of this little mission. "We will need to exit before it comes back online."

"Very well Betsy," he smiled, exposing double rows of razor sharp needle-like teeth. "We have what we came for. Let's be away with the shadows before the little X's realise what they've lost, shall we?"

Betsy nodded, stepping backwards so that she was obscured by the shadows cast from the nearby trees. Purposefully keeping half of herself out of the shadow, it was as though the rest of the woman had faded into the darkness completely.

"Sir, if I may ask," Dominikos spoke, stopping their leader from reaching Betsy. "What do you want with the cremated remains of a dead mutant?"

He stopped, turning back to his pet. "My dear Dominikos, the prize might be dead, but that doesn't mean it's lost to me does it?" His baby-pink tongue traced its way over his obsidian black bottom lip. "Death holds no sway over me, just look at my precious Betsy for confirmation of that."

Dominikos glanced at Betsy, who seemed to shift nervously in and out of the shadow. It was true that she had died. Dominikos had retrieved what little existed of her remains and brought them to his master to see her brought back to life.

"Of course sir." He finally replied.

"Mister Sinister, sir." Betsy said again, more agitated than before. She leaned further out of the shadow of the tree, offering a hand to both Sinister and Dominikos. "We have seven seconds to exit the ground before we are detected."

"But of course," Sinister replied, taking her offered hand as Dominikos took the other. Betsy stepped backwards, melting into the shadow and taking both men with her. The darkness seemed to become liquid for a moment, as if the surface of treacle had become disturbed by something falling into it. All at once, the darkness was nothing more than a solid shadow once more, with the trio of grave robbers gone from the grounds of the mansion.

A second later, the power within the Mansion somehow came back online. Floodlights on the roof of the structure flared to life, bathing the grounds in illumination as the security systems automatically reinitialized themselves after a period of blindness. The grave site of Charles Xavier, Jean Grey and Scott Summers were suddenly alive with brightness, the unforgiving light acting as a pointing finger to draw attention to exactly what the three had done.

One of the graves looked as though it had burst open, the very earth ripped apart with its contents had been snatched from the safety of the earth. The light glinted across the name inscribed on the missing grave, and pointed whose remains had been taken.

Jean Grey.


End file.
